


Spelling Patience with Arousal

by Sidekick_Theory



Series: The Glowing Alternative [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Dick Jokes, Dick Size Shaming, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Riding, crazy girls, domestic shit, playdate with Thiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:24:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidekick_Theory/pseuds/Sidekick_Theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo reluctantly uses the transitions in his life to get closer to Neymar. New information arises as they take steps in their relationship, prompting Leo to make his choices with Neymar as an influence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spelling Patience with Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this was long again. I actually tried to shorten it this time, but I failed. I wrote this one hastily with little excess thinking of whether or not certain things could actually happen, so if it seems unrealistic, I'm sorry. When I started writing the smutty parts, I just let my desires run free and I still can't find it in myself to regret it. I hope you guys like it.

Leo opened his front door to the sound of crying. He knew instantly that it was Thiago. He dropped his bag and ran to where the weeping was coming from. He found Anto’s mom, Patricia, holding him trying to get him to stop crying. 

She sighed in relief when she saw Leo. “Thank god! He just woke up asking for you. He started crying profusely when I said you weren’t here and that he couldn’t see mommy. He’s been asking for you ever since.” She handed Thiago over to him when he came near. She left the room to give them privacy.

“It’s ok buddy. I’m here now. What’s wrong?” Leo said, wiping away his son’s tears. 

“Mommy’s crying, you’re not with me,” Thiago sniveled out.

“Aww, Mommy’s just upset right now, she will be ok in a bit. And I’m here now.” Leo frowned at his son’s state. Neymar was right, he shouldn’t have left him. 

“Thought you left for football, not saying goodbye,” his son explained. Leo held Thiago closer to him. He felt horrible for making his son upset. He cursed himself for leaving him here. He should’ve taken him with him. 

“I would never do that. I will always say goodbye. I just had to leave last night to stay at a friend’s. You remember Neymar right? He takes all the pictures with you and lets you wear his hats?”

“Yeah! He gives me candy and says ‘No tell daddy.’ I like him.” Leo’s heart soared at his son’s confession. He’d have to talk to Neymar about the candy, but he liked to know that Thiago liked him. Although, Neymar made it easy for kids to like him, acting like one himself half the time.

“Yes, well I stayed at his last night,”

“Why?”

“I was going to ask the same question,” Anto said, walking into the room. She had her hair pulled out of her face with no makeup on. She had the same clothes she had on yesterday and tear streaks down her face. She looked awful.

Leo turned to Thiago and answered him, “Mommy and I had a little fight, so I left so we could calm down and stop fighting. Now tell me, have you eaten today?” Thiago shook his head, “Okay, then how about you go with Abuela and she’ll get you something to eat? You can even watch T.V. I’ll be down in a bit, I have to talk with Mommy.”

“Are you gonna fight?” Thiago asked.

Leo looked up at Anto and said, “No, we’re just going to talk.” He walked out of the room with Thiago, past Anto. He passed Thiago off to Patricia with a thank you. He went back to the front hall and grabbed his bag. He walked upstairs behind Anto, who had finally started to move again.

When they reached their room, Anto seized a blanket off the bed, wrapped it around herself, and sat down. “Why don’t you sit down, you must be tired if you stayed at Neymar’s?” Anto asked patting the spot beside her.

“I think I’ll stand, and what’s that supposed to mean?” 

Anto rolled her eyes, “It means that its Neymar, he’s always so energetic, especially when you’re involved. I could only imagine trying to fall asleep in the same house as him.”

‘I do better sleeping next to him than I do you beside you’ Leo thought, but didn’t say. “I slept fine, thank you. Why are we even talking about this? We should be talking about yesterday.”

“Look,” she started. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what happened, I just lost it. I promise it won’t happen again. Let’s just forget about it and move on. I was actually thinking that maybe Thiago and I would come out to your game in Valencia on Saturday. We can stay there until your practice on Monday, make a weekend of it. As a family.” At this point, Anto had stood up from the bed and walked over to Leo. She reached out to touch him. 

Leo stopped her before she did, “Don’t touch me. You were right about a few things. Your breakdown won’t happen again, at least not around me. I can’t just forget about all this, Anto. You are literally carrying around a big sign everyday reminding me of what you did. I can’t move on from that. 

“As for Saturday, Thiago will be coming with me, but you won’t be. Don’t you get it? We’re done, Antonella. I can’t be with someone who cheats on me and carries another man’s baby.” Leo walked around her to his bag. He started throwing the most important items he needed for the next four days in it. He talked as he worked saying, “Thiago and I will be staying at Neymar’s until Sunday. When I get back, I expect you and all your stuff to be gone. We’ll talk later on how we’re going to deal with Thiago.” 

Leo looked up to see Anto in shock. For a second, he thought she might have another breakdown. She seemed to gain consciousness when she felt his eyes on her. “So you’re just going to leave me? After all we’ve been through? And you’re going to take my child away from me?”

“It’s not ideal. It’s not what I wanted, but you ruined this. You did. If you hadn’t cheated…”

“If you had been around…”

“If you weren’t so psychotic…”

“If you weren’t gay…” Leo stopped moving around at that.

“I’m sorry, what?” Leo asked incredulously. 

“Oh come on, it’s so obvious that are,” Anto answered matter-of-factly.

“And where in the hell did you get that impression?” Leo interrogated nervously. The last thing he wanted was Anto running her mouth, telling other people that, the media mostly.

“That’s the only reason you could be leaving me so willing. You’re gay. It’s the reason you won’t marry me, too” Anto answered. Leo stared at her in disbelief. She was in complete denial that someone could leave here for something other than their own faults. 

“Anto, I want to get one thing straight before I leave,” Leo finished packing and walked over to face her, looking her in the eye. “I am not, and I repeat, not, leaving you because I’m gay. I am leaving you because I don’t love you anymore. I don’t love you anymore, because you cheated on me and don’t know how to take care of your own child. I pray the father of this baby is more competent than you. Otherwise, your baby is in for one hell of a life.”

Anto stood there a second in shock again. After a beat, she brought her hand up and slapped him. Leo barely reacted. He watched her fall to the bed in tears. He left her there and went out into the hall. 

He went to Thiago’s room and grabbed everything he needed and threw it in another bag. He texted Neymar, asking for a place to stay. He went downstairs to grab the rest of the stuff he needed. He then went over and picked Thiago up from his spot in front of the T.V. He told Anto’s parents that he expected her to be out of the house by Sunday. He said he was sorry that this was how it had to be, but it just happened that way. He told them to contact him if they needed anything and he was on his way.

 

He arrived at Neymar’s house around 5. He told Thiago that they were going to stay there a few days. Thiago seemed excited about this until he asked where mommy was. Leo explained that mommy wasn’t coming with them because she had to do a few things on her own, and that he would see her on Sunday, which was in four days.

Thiago was upset about that until they reached Neymar’s house. Leo parked and collected Thiago from the back seat. He left the bags in the car and went to the door. 

Neymar had said yes to them staying over, but that was literally all he texted. Those three letters made Leo nervous. Neymar never texted one worded answers. Leo couldn’t think of a time when Neymar didn’t send him a paragraph message back for a simple answer. Leo knew he was asking a lot. Neymar surely had other things going on in his life, he didn’t need to have to deal with him and Thiago. 

‘I mean, I only just professed my love to him three days ago, and now I’m asking for a place to stay?’ Leo thought as he stood at the door. 

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. This wasn’t like him, asking big favors of people. He spent most of his life making sure he didn’t use anyone else’s help. Not that he was self-righteous or anything, he just felt like he was inconveniencing them. He did everything he could on his own. 

He was just about to leave and just go to a hotel, when the door in front of him flew open. Neymar stood on the other side, holding a gigantic trash bag. He smiled when he saw Leo, but it quickly faded from his face when he remembered what he was holding in his hand. He subtly tried to hide it behind his back, but Thiago ratted him out. 

“What’s that, Neye?” Thiago asked curiously, pronouncing Neymar’s name with an extra ‘e’ at the end and pointing at his leg. Leo started chuckling. Neymar gave him a glare and turned to Thiago. 

“Well, buddy, I was just taking out the trash, when you and your dad here, decided to show up immediately after telling me you were coming in the first place.” Leo stopped laughing, remembering the predicament he was putting Neymar in for this. Neymar gave him a short smile and told them to go in. He went around the house and threw the trash bag in the bin. He walked back into the house to find Leo in the front hallway, still. Thiago was currently rummaging around in the basket of toys Neymar had brought out for him. They were Davi’s, so Neymar thought Thiago would like them just the same.

Leo didn’t look up when Neymar walked in. He seemed tense and his eyes were downcast. “Look Neymar,” he said timidly, “I know I’m asking a lot and I shouldn’t have put you out like this. I gave you no warning, and with the circumstances, I know this can be weird, so I think that it would be best if I just call a hotel. I don’t want to disrupt your schedule and I don’t want you to feel like you need to do this or anything. So, thanks for saying yes, but I can handle this myself.”

Neymar stood there for a beat. He slowly registered what Leo had said. “But you don’t have to. I can help, I’m glad to. I know you can handle it yourself, you’re a grown man, but there’s nothing wrong with asking for help, especially for what you’re dealing with.” Neymar lowered his voice an octave, “Even without everything going on between us, I still would help you. You’re my friend first and that’s what friends do. I’m happy to help, so don’t worry about it.” Leo wasn’t convinced.

Neymar smiled, thinking of something to say to ease Leo’s worries. He walked closer to Leo, and joked, “If you really feel that bad, I know something you can do to repay me.”

Leo looked over at Thiago to make sure he wasn’t paying attention. When he saw he wasn’t, Leo took his own step closer to Neymar, so that they were right in front of each other. Leo whispered, sharing Neymar’s air, “And what might that be?”

Neymar smirked. He moved even closer to Leo, placed his one hand on Leo’s hip and the other on Leo’s throat with the thumb gently pushing his chin to the side. He put his mouth right up to Leo’s ear and murmured, “You, my handsome devil, can make dinner.” 

Neymar pulled away with a shit-eating grin on his face. When he saw Leo’s expression of complete shock and fading arousal, he burst out laughing. He was bent over holding his stomach when Leo got fed up and pushed him. Neymar fell to the floor, alarming Thiago who came waddling over to see the fuss.

“Daddy, why is Neye on the floor?”

Leo crouched down beside Thiago and said smugly, “Because he slipped and fell. It was his own fault that got him there.” 

Thiago seemed confused but satisfied with this answer. He walked back over to the basket of toys and took out a foam rocket. He carried it over to them and asked, “What’s this?”

Neymar immediately went into Daddy Mode. “That, buddy, is a certified, state-of-the-art rocket.” He stretched, reaching over into the basket to pull out the launch pad. He set it up on the ground. “You put the rocket on here,” he pointed to the protruding stick piece at the top. Thiago walked over and, after a bit of time looking for the bottom, put the rocket on. “Then you step down on this part here,” he pointed at the air-filled launch pad, “And it goes flying!” Neymar made dramatic arm movements, getting Thiago excited. 

Leo and Neymar watched Thiago walk over to the launch pad. He looked at his dad as if asking permission. Leo smiled at him and nodded his head. Thiago hesitantly put his foot over the launch pad. When he finally pressed down, the rocket lifted off the contraption an inch into the air until it fell back down. Thiago smiled nonetheless and clapped his hands. 

Neymar reached over and picked the rocket up again, setting everything up for Thiago again. “Ya know Davi- do you remember Davi? My son?” when Thiago shook his head, Neymar continued, “Well it has been a long time since you’ve seen him, “Anyways, ironically this is his favorite toy. So, just putting in some pointers, he likes to jump and land on it with his two feet” he reached over and tapped Thiago’s feet playfully. 

Leo and Neymar watched as Thiago prepared himself for the next lift off. This time, taking Neymar’s advice, he jumped onto the launch pad. The rocket went at least 3 feet into the air, this time. They both started cheering at Thiago’s accomplishment. Thiago jumped around, giggling until he fell into Leo’s lap, who just hugged him close laughing. 

Neymar watched their little celebration with a smile on his face. In that moment he couldn’t help but be reminded of his everlasting homesickness he felt when Davi wasn’t with him. He hadn’t seen him in so long, and all he wanted in that moment was to have him here.

Thiago took that moment to jump off Leo’s lap and run over to Neymar. He threw his little arms around Neymar’s neck. “Thanks, Neye!” he said excitedly. Neymar put his own arm around Thiago and hugged him close. When they broke apart, Thiago ran back over to the rocket launcher. He continued to launch it with amusement every time.

After a few minutes, Leo stood up and said he was going to get their stuff in the car. He walked back in the door with them a moment later to see Neymar using his own hand to launch the rocket for Thiago’s amusement. He got all giggly again when it launched into the air. Neymar gave him a high-five before he continued to launch it himself again.

Leo set the bags down to the side and crouched down next to Neymar, who turned his head to look at him. Leo nodded his head forward. Neymar looked in front of them, trying to see what Leo wanted him to see. Leo made sure Thiago was too preoccupied again to notice them. He leaned forward and put his mouth right against Neymar’s ear, making him shiver. 

He murmured, “Ya know, cooking wasn’t the only thing I was willing to do to repay you, but, if that’s all you want, then I’d be more than happy to serve you,” he bit on Neymar’s earlobe at the end, sucking on it and his earring softly. Neymar shivered even harder, trying to keep his moan in. He felt his cock twitch in his pants while Leo snickered into his ear. 

Leo stood back up and went to the kitchen. He left Neymar to adjust himself in his boxers, and deal with the craziness that was Thiago. Leo looked around Neymar’s kitchen until he found the pantry. He located a box of noodles and sauce in there, so he decided to make spaghetti. He went on another hunt, this time for a two pots to make it in. 

Neymar, hearing his struggle called out, “Need some help? What are looking for?”

“Pots,” Leo answered simply and swiftly. 

“Below the microwave.”

Leo opened the cabinet to find the pots he needed. He set right off in making the dinner. It was ready in about twenty minutes. Within those twenty minutes, Thiago had gone through every single one of Davi’s toys. Neymar was saved from finding another way of entertaining him by Leo announcing that dinner was ready. 

Neymar picked Thiago up and walked to the dining room. He remembered beforehand to bring up Davi’s old booster seat, and he set Thiago up in that chair. He left him there to join Leo in the kitchen to help, but Leo was already walking to them. After a near collision, Neymar took the food out of his and set it down on the table. He then left them both there to go get silverware and plates. 

He returned to ask what they wanted to drink. 

“I’ll just have a water. Do you have anything for Thiago, because I did bring him stuff?” Leo asked and answered. 

“I think I might have some juice boxes left, let me check.” Neymar left and traveled to the kitchen again. He found some apple and grape juice boxes behind a bunch of energy drinks. He took one of each, and grabbed two waters. 

He returned saying, “I have grape and apple juice, which one would you like?” He brandished the two boxes to Thiago. He pointed to the grape one, so Neymar broke off the little straw and installed it into the box. He set it down in Thiago’s reach. He then set one water down next to Leo, and walked to the other side of the table from them. He noticed that Leo had already served all them.

“Thank you, Leo. Ya know if this football thing doesn’t work out, you could always be a stay at home mom,” Neymar joked, picking up his fork. Leo rolled his eyes at him and began to eat. 

They continued to eat in relative silence after that. Neymar spent most of them just watching Leo and Thiago interact. It only served to make him feel worse about being so far away from his own son. He tried to contain his feelings, but his quietness must have given him away.

Leo had notice Neymar’s lack of animation immediately. He didn’t understand what was wrong until he caught Neymar looking at him and Thiago longingly when he had opened Thiago’s other juice box. He realized that Neymar seeing him and Thiago together was probably reminding him of Davi. Leo couldn’t remember the last time Neymar talked about Davi. He didn’t think he had visited in a while.

Now Leo felt bad for making Neymar miss his son. He tried to find Neymar’s foot under the table to tap and get his attention, but he ended up kicking his chair instead. He apologized instantaneously. He decided to just talk to him about it later, after Thiago went to bed, which wouldn’t be too far away. 

Thiago had finished all of his food. Now he was laying his hand back on the chair. He looked up at his dad and said, “I’m tired, daddy.” Leo looked down to see that it was reaching 7 o’ clock, Thiago’s bed time. 

“Okay, do you want a bath now or tomorrow?” Leo asked, standing and picking Thiago up.

“Tomorrow, please? Too tired,” as if to prove his point, Thiago yawned, laying his head on Leo’s shoulder. Neymar, who was still sitting down, smiled at Thiago’s cuteness. He reminded him of Leo when he was tired.

“I set up the guest room upstairs for you guys. Here, I’ll grab your bags and show you.” Neymar got up and went to the front hall where Leo left their bags. He picked them and met Leo at the bottom of the stairs. Neymar walked them up to the room at the top right of the stairs. His own was down the hall to the left with Davi’s room and another guest room, for mostly Rafaella, in between them. 

“I don’t have a smaller bed, because Davi outgrew his, so I improvised.” Leo noticed that Neymar had indeed. On one side of the bed, Neymar had lined up pillows as a barrier. He left the other side opened for Leo and Thiago to sleep on. Leo noticed other pillows on the ground as I if the job was done in a haste.

“This is fine, it’s actually what we did when we were in a hotel with him. He’s a heavy sleeper, like me, and he doesn’t really move when he sleeps, so it’s just a precaution usually,” Leo stated as he set Thiago down on the bed. He reached into the bag Neymar had just set down on the ground for Thiago’s pajamas. 

Neymar took that chance to go back downstairs and clean up. He cleared the table and put the leftovers in a plastic container. He was just finishing up rinsing the plates when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind. He was so lost in his thoughts that, when Leo embraced him, he jumped two feet in the air. 

Leo just chuckled and hugged him tighter, gently swaying them. Neymar relaxed instantly. He leaned back farther into Leo and closed his eyes. Leo kissed his cheek and took the plate out of his, setting it down. He pulled him back, away from the table and out of the kitchen. He guided him the whole way to the couch. Leo sat down, bringing Neymar down with him, settling him between his legs. 

They sat there for a bit until Neymar asked, “Is Thiago asleep?”

“Yeah. I put the other set of pillows on the other side. He doesn’t usually cause problems at night, if he needs something, he’ll call out. So,” Leo said, turning himself to lay back on the couch and flipping Neymar over. “Don’t worry about him right now, he’s fine. Tell me about you, how are you doing?”

“Me? I’m fine yeah, just happy you’re here to be honest. Is Thiago coming to the game this weekend, then?” 

“Yeah, I’ll have Anna watch him during the game and all, but yeah he’s coming. Back to you though, I noticed you were quiet at dinner. I was wondering if you were thinking about Davi. It’s been a while since you’ve seen him, hasn’t it?”

Neymar sighed and snuggled closer to Leo, “Yeah, it’s been a while. I feel so homesick when he’s not here. Seeing you and Thiago together reminded me of him. I miss him so much when he’s not here. I wish he just lived here, but he is Caroline’s kid too, so I deal with it. He’ll be coming out to see me soon, anyways. But until then, don’t worry about me, I can handle it.”

Neymar lifted his head to look in Leo’s eyes. He said, “Thanks for asking though.”

Leo smiled at him, “You’re welcome. I just worry about you sometimes. Wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Neymar reached up and pecked him on the nose, “And I appreciate that. But, I have to say, I’m not completely smitten with you.”

“And why’s that?” Leo asked curiously.

“Because you still haven’t completely repaid me for letting you stay here.”

Leo laughed, “I thought all I had to do was cook. You didn’t ask for anything else.”

“Yeah well, you see, that’s not enough anymore. Before, I didn’t completely calculate the consequences for you staying here. And you see now, I have this problem that I usually get rid of by myself, but since you’re here, I figure you can just help me with it.” Neymar smirked at him, grounding his hips down, demonstrating what he meant by problem.

Leo smiled, rolling his eyes. “And what do you have in mind for me to do?” he said, flicking his gaze from Neymar’s eyes to his lips innocently. 

“Well, I could think of a couple things, but tonight I’m craving a good ride. So how about you open me up with your beautiful little fingers,” he dirty talked, pulling their newly intertwined hands up to his face, kissing Leo’s fingers and sucking on the pointer finger. 

Leo pushed Neymar up and off him. He took off all his clothes, save for his boxers. Neymar just pulled off his shirt and pants, having forgone boxers. At this revelation, Leo groaned, pulling him back down to kiss him passionately. He flipped them over, making Neymar lay on the couch will he hovered over him. 

Leo went straight for Neymar’s neck, kissing, licking, and sucking whatever skin he came in contact with. Neymar tried to sneak his hands down to Leo’s boxers to speed up the process, but Leo wasn’t having it. He grabbed both of Neymar’s hands put them above his head, holding them there tightly. 

Leo transferred both of Neymar’s hands into just one of his, so he could have one to use. Neymar tested his hold, trying to break his hands away, but Leo just held on tighter. 

He saw the realization hit Neymar instantly. With Leo on top of his legs and his hands immobile, Leo could completely have his way with him. Leo chuckled darkly at Neymar’s expression. He bent his head to bite at Neymar’s neck and grind down on him mercilessly. 

Leo traveled around Neymar’s chest, kissing and sucking the whole way around. He left small, red marks all over on his journey. The marks wouldn’t last long, but they would suffice long enough to annoy Neymar and please Leo. So far, Neymar wasn’t fazed by the restraints. He was content to just enjoy Leo marking him.

It was when Leo got to his nipples that he was bothered.

Leo had made his journey all around Neymar’s neck, chest, and the tops of his abs. He had avoided them at first, and Neymar couldn’t help but be pleased with that. He knew they were irrationally sensitive. He would barely scrape them against the dumbest of things on accident and be in pain for days. They were easily disturbed, and Neymar knew that he could get embarrassingly aroused when they were given the slightest touch.

So, when he straight out moaned when Leo brushed them with his fingertips, he knew he was done for. 

“Is someone sensitive there?” Leo asked, adding more pressure when he brushed them this time. Neymar squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered at the sensation. 

Leo, who was extremely intrigued by Neymar’s reaction, continued to the play with them. He pinched one, just to see what Neymar would do, and he wasn’t disappointed. 

Neymar lost his breath when Leo pinched one. His face contorted into a mixture of pain and pleasure as he whined nosily. Leo felt Neymar’s body shudder from head to toe as Leo continued to work the nipple between his fingers. “Oh yes, someone is very sensitive.”

Neymar’s breaths came out pants, like he had just ran a marathon. He threw his head back and arched his back when Leo’s own breath ghosted over the other one. He whimpered insistently as Leo continued to tease him.

Neymar bluntly cried out when Leo took the other into his mouth, sucking on it earnestly. His breathing increase rapidly, and he felt sweat sliding down his head. 

While Leo was distracted, Neymar broke one of his hands away to grip Leo’s hair harshly. Leo in turn lightly nibbled him and tightened his hold on Neymar’s other hand to show his displeasure of Neymar’s silent disobedience. Neymar keened in pleasure. 

He tried to wrap his legs around Leo’s waist, but Leo refused to allow him that pleasure. Neymar resolved to try bucking Leo off him, so he could stop his sweet torture. Leo squashed any hope he had of doing this when he completely straddled Neymar, electively putting all his weight down on his hips to keep him from moving. He slowly rocked down on his erection throughout the whole process.

Neymar whimpers turned into persistent whines and pleads, “Leo please, I can’t take it anymore. It’s, ah, too much. Have me anyway you want, just, oh, please, stop. I-I can’t do it, oh god please.” Neymar was incoherent through most of it, but Leo got the just of his begging. 

Nonetheless, Leo continued his merciless torture on Neymar’s nipples with unrelenting forces. He pinch and rolled them as he pleased, making them red with irritation. Whenever Neymar would grip his hair too tightly, he would nibble on one of them to make him stop. 

Neymar wasn’t in control of his body anymore. He had thrown his motor skills out the window the second Leo enclosed one of them in his mouth. He withered around wildly, trying in vain to stop Leo’s torture. The line between pain and pleasure was stretched to the max for Neymar.

“Leo, please, oh god, please stop. I can’t, ah, I can’t anymore. It hurts, please. Fuck, I’m gonna come. Ah, it hurts, Jesus Christ,” Neymar ranted excessively. His eyes watered with frustrated tears. He prayed they wouldn’t roll down his face, but they also ignored his plead. His erratic movements increased. As his one hand fought harder to break away from Leo’s, the other tried even harder to push Leo off him. His nipples were so numb that he no longer felt the extra pain when Leo nibbled them.

Neymar finally found the strength to pull Leo’s head up, off of his nipple by his hair. With the little window of relief he had, he reached and grasped Leo’s torturous hand in his own. He squeezed it hard enough to finally get Leo to stop. 

Leo slowly raised up to a sitting position on Neymar’s hip. He took his time to completely assess his masterpiece. Neymar’s breath wheezed out in disordered patterns. He closed his eyes, tried to stop the overflowing of tears, and failed miserably. His one hand hanged limply above his head where Leo had let it go at. His other hand stayed on Leo’s chest to keep him away. 

Leo silently lifted his hand to Neymar’s face. He noticed with heartache that Neymar flinched when the first fingers touched his face. His whole body shuddered as Leo wiped away his tears. His hand moved from Leo’s chest and instead caught his hand. 

Leo’s heart stopped when Neymar opened his eyes. He couldn’t say before that he regretted getting Neymar worked up like that, he sort of liked seeing him that unruly. But now, he could really see the damage he caused him. 

He reached his other hand to Neymar’s face. “Oh Ney, I’m sorry, are you okay? Was that too much?” He was surprised when Neymar snuggled his head closer to his hand instead of answering immediately. 

He was even more shocked when he felt Neymar move his hand down to his crotch saying, “Leo please.” Leo smiled a bit, leaning down to kiss Neymar with love. He let Neymar move his hand down the whole way down to his cock. He let Neymar wrap it around himself. He let himself smirk when he heard Neymar let out a shaky breath, swearing.

“Fuck, Leo please, I can’t beg anymore. I’m going to die, I’m going to explode, and I’m going to kill you unless you bring me off. Jesus Christ just please.” Neymar burrowed his face farther into Leo’s other hand, nuzzling and kissing his palm. 

Leo took pity on him after he started to whine again. He kissed Neymar’s eager mouth and brought both of Neymar’s hands to rest around his neck. He moved his hands back to their spots. He spread the precome all over Neymar’s cock. He slide his hand up and down earnestly.

Neymar’s whimpers were so loud, Leo smashed his lips onto his, lest they be heard. The speed at which Leo jerked him off increased. Neymar felt himself coming undone in seconds. 

When Leo felt Neymar reaching his climax, he reached a hand down to completely cement a mind-blowing orgasm. The second he touched one of Neymar’s nipples, Neymar came. He shoved his face in the cushion to hide the noises he made. Leo swore he heard Neymar sobbing as he jerked him off until he finished. 

When the last string of come was shot, Leo brought his hand up to his own mouth and licked off any come that didn’t land on their stomachs. He watched Neymar slowly gain consciousness. 

Once he got his breath back and the tears stopped rolling, Neymar took his hands off of Leo and wiped his eyes. Leo watched him with rapt attention. His dark eyes were filled with the look of arousal and passion. 

Leo brought his hands down to cradle Neymar’s face. Leo leaned down and pecked all around it. The kisses were so tender and loving that Neymar felt like crying again from all the emotions. He wanted to bring his arms around Leo’s back and crush Leo to him with a hug, but he was afraid he was too sensitive to handle that. Instead, he resigned to putting his hands on Leo’s back, rubbing up and down. 

Leo brought his head up to just rest their foreheads together. He opened his eyes and waited for Neymar to follow suit. 

“I can feel you staring at me,” Neymar said with his eyes still shut.

“Is that a bad thing?” 

“No,” he said, frowning. “It’s just unnerving.”

“Well how about you open your eyes so it isn’t unnerving anymore, hmm?” Leo asked. Neymar mumbled his answer quickly. “What was that? I didn’t catch it.”

“I don’t want to cry. Don’t want you to see me like that again.” Neymar repeated. He needed to calm himself down before he opened his eyes, and Leo’s insistent care for him wasn’t helping. 

“Babe, why would you cry? Was it too much? I didn’t mean to upset you. I can just go if you want, you can, um, calm down on your own.”

As Leo began to move, Neymar protested. “No, no it was great, perfect, fantastic really. It may not seem that way, because I cried. I just didn’t know I could feel that good while having an orgasm.”

Leo stared at him for a beat. “Actually, crying is a way of releasing intense emotions, good or bad, so I don’t think less of you for crying, not at all. It is quite a compliment when you think about it. It shows me how good I made you feel,” Leo stated. 

“Mhmm sure, now will you stop staring at me.”

“How do you even know I’m staring at you if you won’t open your eyes?”

“Didn’t we just go over this? I can feel them on me… you know what, never mind,” and with that, Neymar opened them.

Leo first noticed that they were a little red and did in fact have tears in them. Over all though, he couldn’t get over the fact at how beautiful they were. With the water in them, they glistened, making the green vibrancy stand out above everything else. Neymar’s eyes were filled with nothing but love and adoration for Leo. They twinkled as they locked gaze with Leo’s.

“I love your eyes, Ney,” Leo professed, stroking Neymar’s face. “They’re so beautiful. I get lost looking at them most of the time. It’s why I’m usually so quite with you when you talk with the enthusiasm you always have. They shine so bright. I can’t comprehend something so magnificent.” Leo couldn’t contain his compliments anymore, so he let them flow out. “I love to see your eyes light up when you play. I can see the excitement in your eyes when you step on the pitch. And when you score, I love to see the smile reach your eyes. The smile itself is so big, I’m afraid that one day it will stretch off your face. 

“I also see the thrill in your eyes when you dribble past someone. You always say that that’s your favorite thing to do, other than scoring of course. The mischief that you get in your eyes is the most exhilarating. I see it every time you mess around with Geri or Luis or really anyone. And I know I make it seem like I hate it when you mess with me at practice and stuff, but secretly I love it. You just seem so happy after you do it, and it’s a delight to see you like that. I want to make you that happy all the time, so please if what we’re doing ever gets to be too much or you feel uncomfortable, tell me. My main goal is to please you to the best of my ability. I love you, I believe you deserve the best, so don’t hesitate to stop me or…” Neymar began to nod his head. He pulled Leo’s head down a little to kiss him.

“Don’t worry I will. That was fine, though. It didn’t sound like it, but it was. I get carried away with my words sometimes, that’s all.” Neymar smiled up at him. After a few seconds, his smile deepened and turned into a smirk. 

“What?”

“So I guess this means I can mess around with you anytime I want now, huh? I mean you said it yourself, you secretly like it,” Neymar cackled at Leo’s anxious expression. The laughter quickly died down when Leo lifted his hand to level with Neymar’s nipple. 

Neymar looked from Leo to his chest and said, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.”

Neymar moved his hand down to try to catch Leo’s, but his hand just moved farther down. Neymar yelped when he realized Leo had moved his hands to his sides to tickle him. Neymar jerked around violently, he tried so hard not to laugh, to just calm down, but he couldn’t with the relentless abuse.

“Say it,” Leo said laughing himself.

“No *laughing* just stop *laughing* please!” Neymar continued to try in vain to throw him off, but nothing worked. “Ok fine, fine! I won’t!” Leo stopped the movement of his hand. He did leave it there, though, as a threat.

“Won’t what?”

“I won’t mess with you at practice any more than I would have before.” 

Leo smiled, “See, was that so hard?” his hand fluttered against Neymar’s side again, resulting in him jerking to the other side. Leo laughed as he leaned down to kiss him. They continued to move their mouths in unison for a few minutes. 

Then Leo remembered he still had his own erection. Once he remembered it, the pressure was all he could think about. He wanted to grind down on Neymar, but he was afraid that Neymar was still too sensitive. He decided to just reach his own hand down to relieve himself. When Neymar felt Leo’s hand leave him, he opened his eyes and broke the kiss off to see Leo jerking himself off. 

“Hey! That’s my job. And I didn’t get to ride you yet,” Neymar whined, batting Leo’s hand away. Neymar pushed Leo back and up off him. He made him stand so he could pull Leo’s boxers down. He moaned at the sight of Leo’s full erection. He moved to take it into his mouth unthinkingly, but Leo stopped him.

“If you do that, I’ll come.” Leo stated. He pulled a smiling Neymar up to stand. He then sat down on the couch and got comfortable. When he deemed himself ready, he grabbed the backs of Neymar’s thighs and pulled him to straddle his hips. He pushed Neymar’s knees outward, spreading him wide. Then realization hit him, “I don’t have anything with me.”

Neymar, clearly understanding what he meant, started to blush. He stretched over and reached into the drawer in the table that stood next to the couch. He pulled out a glasses case. Leo looked at him in confusion. Neymar ducked his head farther and opened the case. Leo saw that inside were a few condoms and two bottles of lube. “Regular and flavored. Classy, Ney.” 

“Shut up,” Neymar said as he pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube- the flavored kind, Leo notice with amusement. He set the case back on the table and the condom on Leo’s thigh. He handed the lube bottle over.

“Strawberry, too. Never had guessed. Pegged you more as a vanilla guy actually,” Leo joked. Neymar buried his face into Leo’s neck with a whine.

“Will you just open me up so I can ride you?” Neymar asked Leo, beginning to suck on his neck.

“Gladly, honey.” Leo opened the lube up and slicked his fingers up. Leo teased Neymar’s hole by ghosting his fingers across it. Neymar shuddered at the contact and scouted closer to Leo while simultaneously sticking out his ass farther. Leo felt Neymar’s half hard cock slide against his raging hard on. He didn’t think he could last much longer, so he thrust a finger in.

Neymar took the finger in easily. He rocked down on it, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy him. After a minute, Leo thrust another one in. Neymar took his time getting use to the second one. He let Leo scissor him open before he felt ready for a third. Even then, he let Leo continue to thrust his fingers in, waiting for him to find his prostate so he can simulate another hard on. 

When Leo found it, Neymar jerked even closer to him. Leo smirked against his neck, wrapping his arm around Neymar to keep him close. He pressed against Neymar’s prostate every other thrust.

Leo brushed his third finger against Neymar’s hole to warn him. Neymar moaned and rocked back to try to get Leo to just thrust it in already. Leo gently pushed all three fingers into Neymar and waited for him to adjust. 

Neymar held still so he could lessen the pain and give himself time to adjust. After the pain subsided to a sweet burn, he pushed back to prompt Leo into working them in and out. Leo did just that, making sure to hit Neymar’s prostate a great deal of times to increase the pleasure. He added a fourth finger. The fourth, little pinkie finger didn’t have much of a change, but Leo did it as a precaution. He knew that sitting on his cock would stretch Neymar more than he had before, so he wanted to open him as much as he could now. 

Neymar didn’t seem worried, though. He tried everything to speed Leo up in his preparations. He rocked down on Leo’s fingers, he whined in Leo’s neck, and he even tried to jerk off Leo’s cock, but Leo stopped him before he could really get a rhythm. He reprimanded Neymar with his gaze and a particular hard thrust of his fingers. Neymar fell forward a little and wrapped his arms tightly around Leo’s neck.

“Mmm, Leo please, I’m ready,” Neymar moaned out. Leo pulled his fingers out making Neymar whimper. He reached over and grabbed the condom. He tried to open it, but his hand kept slipping because of the lube. 

Neymar pulled back after a minute of Leo’s struggle. He couldn’t help but smile at Leo’s expression. His eyebrows were furrowed and he was frowning as he tried in vain to open the damn condom. He swore silently when his fingers slipped again. 

Leo looked up when he heard Neymar giggling. When he realized that Neymar was laughing at him, his frown deepen and his eyes filled with annoyance. 

Neymar laughed even harder. “Awe, babe, are you having trouble opening the condom? Do you need me to do it for you? Maybe you aren’t as coordinated with your fingers as I thought,” Neymar teased. He took the condom from Leo’s reluctant hands. He showed off to Leo by ripping it open with his teeth. 

Leo rolled his eyes at him. “I’m very coordinated with them thank you very much. Could make you come just by them,” he said irritated. Neymar laughed at him again, silently mocking ‘Sure’ as he got the condom out. He kissed the frown off Leo’s face. He then looked down to roll the condom down Leo’s cock. He got butterflies in his stomach as he imagined riding it.

Leo saw Neymar’s cock twitch when he had finished rolling it down. They were so close now that Neymar’s hard on actually rested against Leo’s abs. Leo’s own cock twitched at seeing the contrast of their skin. Neymar’s beautiful, dark skin was extremely distinct against Leo’s pale complexion. Leo got off on seeing Neymar’s hands on his skin. The contrast was so alluring to him. 

He didn’t realize that he had zoned out looking down until Neymar brought his hand up to Leo’s face to lift it up. 

“Hey, I know my cock is way more magnificent than yours, but you don’t have to worship it with your stare,” Neymar said. Leo looked up at his face to see a blush on it. In his embarrassment, Neymar adverted his eyes from Leo. Leo smirked. He knew exactly what Neymar was thinking about. 

“Oh, it’s magnificent alright,” Leo said quietly. “All 2 inches of it.” Leo looked up to see Neymar’s expression contort to pure shock. Leo started laughing as Neymar continued to stare daggers at him. 

“Filho de Puta,” Neymar muttered. “You think you’re funny? Honestly, low blow man. I take back every nice thing I ever said about you. You’re are such a jerk.”

“Awe, babe, I’m kidding, I’m kidding! It was a joke I promise. Your cock is perfectly average size,” Leo said, reaching his hand up to cover his laughs. “For a 12 year old.” 

Neymar shoved as he laughed at him. He was really offended by Leo right now. He knew his cock wasn’t the biggest, but it didn’t deserve this criticism. He moved to get off of Leo, but Leo caught him at the last second. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I had to get that last joke in. You know I love your cock. It is perfect the way it is. My cock is just really big so it makes yours look small. Yours is perfectly average and I absolutely adore it.” Leo moved to kiss Neymar on the mouth, but Neymar moved his head away defiantly. He wasn’t going to forgive Leo that easily. 

“Awe Ney, c’mon. I said I was kidding. I didn’t mean it at all. Please, don’t be like this,” Leo murmured in between kisses on his neck. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it and I sincerely regret it. Now c’mon, let’s finish what we were doing.”

Neymar shook his head, “No, you don’t deserve this ass now. If you can’t like me for all of me, you can’t have parts of me.”

“No baby, I do. I do like all of you. I love all of you actually. Please, I’m sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?” Leo asked pleadingly. He continued to kiss Neymar all over and rubbed his hands over his body in the hopes he would forgive him. 

Neymar pondered for a minute of what he could ask for. Leo probably would give him anything, but there was nothing Neymar really wanted. He had Leo now, that’s all he ever dreamed for. He decided to ask for something that would annoy Leo. “I want a selfie with you,” he declared, looking Leo right in the eye. 

Leo whined, “A selfie? Really? Couldn’t you want something else?”

“Yes, I suppose I could’ve, but I didn’t. No, I want a selfie with you, in the way that I choose and you can’t complain about how long it takes to get the perfect one.”

Leo groaned, “Fine. But I’m not going to be happy about it. Now can we get back to fucking? I really want to see you fall apart on my cock.” Neymar smiled at him and brought their lips together. He kissed Leo with as much intensity that he could muster at this point. 

Leo grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. He grasped Neymar’s hips and lifted up. They broke the kiss to look down at Neymar lining Leo’s cock up with his entrance. When he felt everything align, he sat down in one go. 

The pain was there as the forefront sensations. He whimpered a little as he got use to the feeling of being full like this. Leo hushed him and stroked his hair and his back. He kissed along Neymar’s jaw to try to calm him down. 

When Neymar adjusted, he took a precautionary bounce to see if he was ready. He moaned out, immediately seeking more by rolling his hips. He set his hands on Leo’s shoulders as Leo’s hands went to his waist. Together they rolled, bounced, and grinded Neymar down on Leo’s cock. 

Leo had such pleasure from it all that he moaned in time with Neymar’s rolls. He had never felt this intense pleasure before. He threw his head back and slumped into the couch, letting himself feel all of the sensations. Neymar immediately dropped his head to Leo’s neck, kissing and sucking where he found purchase. 

After a while, the pressure to come grew in Leo. He couldn’t take just Neymar’s effort anymore. He brought his head up and simultaneously lifted Neymar’s hips, stilling them. He thrust hard, up into Neymar. Neymar let out excessively loud moan. He gripped Leo’s arms tightly to steady himself. His mouth went into an ‘O’ form. 

Leo continued to thrust up into Neymar for a while. Neymar found that he couldn’t grip Leo’s arms anymore. He tried to find support on the couch, but nothing worked. He realized the best hold was to wrap his arms around Leo’s head. His hand went to Leo’s hair, running through its softness. He bent his neck to rest his own head on top. 

Leo found his face smashed against Neymar’s chest. He turned his head so that he could breath, finding his mouth right in line with Neymar’s nipple. He smiled deviously. He tentatively poked his tongue out to lick it. Neymar tensed up and groan. 

Neymar unwrapped his arms from around Leo, hoping Leo would stop. Instead, Leo kept up his assault on Neymar’s nipples. He reached his hand down to Neymar’s cock, aiming to bring Neymar off.

With all the wonderful, pleasuring sensations going on, Neymar felt him got closer and closer to the edge. He subconsciously began to squeeze around Leo’s cock, making them both moan. Neymar’s hands flew to Leo’s hair as he felt himself let go.

Leo thrust up hard into Neymar. With the realization that Neymar was coming, Leo clamped his palm over Neymar’s mouth to keep him from crying out. Neymar awkwardly laid his head on Leo’s shoulder. 

Neymar figured he blacked out for at least a minute, because, when he came to, Leo had already pulled out of him and was tying the used condom up. He found himself slumped against Leo completely.

He moved his hand to ruffle Leo’s hair. Leo rewarded him by laying him down on the couch. He let out a content sigh as he stretched his limbs. Leo got up to throw the condom away and also grab a wet towel to clean themselves with. 

When they had finished cleaning, Leo climbed on the couch with his head resting on Neymar’s chest. They snuggled together. Neymar’s fingers threaded through Leo’s hair while Leo traced his tattoos. 

“This is nice,” Leo said, breaking the silence. “Could stay like this forever.”

Neymar’s fingers stilled. He looked away, scoffing, “Leo the Romantic making another appearance? I thought I discouraged him the first time.”

Leo lifted his head, “What? I can’t be romantic at all?” Neymar rolled his eyes, but Leo tapped him to draw his attention back. “Why not?”

Neymar shook his head, “S’just annoying.” Leo gave him a pointed look. Neymar sighed, “It’s nothing, really. Just feels weird.”

“Because I’m a guy?”

“No, no not that. I guess it’s just that I’m not use to you being romantic with me. I still can’t believe you would, like, want to be,” Neymar answered, lowering his voice.

Leo couldn’t understand Neymar’s fears, “We really have to do something about your confidence level.” Leo sat up to really look in Neymar’s eyes. “I don’t know what else to do to prove my loyalty. I’m here aren’t I? Willingly committed. It’s only been a few days since I sprung all this on you. I understand that it’s hard to process. I realize that us moving along so quickly like this isn’t good, but I really love you. I know you have no patience, but just hang in there and everything will fall into place, and then we can be a proper couple. As much as we can be at least. We’ll take it slower and do this right. Just hold in there,” 

Neymar smiled and nodded like he understood. “I’m sorry you have to keep doing this. I don’t know what’s wrong with me, I’m not usually this bad,” Neymar laughed silently. “I promise I’ll be better, though. You need to be patient, too.” 

Neymar reached out and ruffled Leo’s hair again, prompting Leo to rest his head on his chest. “But until then, we need to get up. You’re gross with sweat and come again, and I need to go put lotion on my nipples, lest they fall off from abuse.”

Leo chucked, reaching to pinch Neymar’s nipple as he got up. He laughed harder as Neymar yelped at the contact, swearing at Leo as he got up. Leo pulled on his boxers and collected the rest of their clothes. He waited for Neymar to pull his up too, and then he grabbed his hand in his and led them upstairs. 

“I’m going to poke my head in Thiago’s room. You go get the water running.” Leo said, dropping their hands. 

“Sure thing, sweetie!” Neymar responded, kissing Leo exaggeratedly on the cheek. As he walked away, Leo swore that Neymar was trying to swing his hips, but with how he always walks, you couldn’t be sure. 

Leo shook his head fondly and walked to where Thiago was. He opened the door and looked inside to see him sound asleep, right where he left him. He really was a heavy sleeper. He could fall asleep anywhere. While he was eating, watching T.V., learning in school, even playing football with Leo. It was becoming a problem, but Leo couldn’t feel bad. He was just as bad when he was little.

Leo took one last look and then left. He found Neymar already in the shower washing his hair. Leo stripped his boxers and got in grabbing the shampoo. They showered mostly silent, except for when Neymar squealed, almost slipping. Leo had caught him, making fun of how ungraceful he was on his feet. Leo got the spray of the shower nozzle in his face for that. 

Leo was too tired to retaliate, so he just pushed the nozzle back in place and finished up. He got out of the shower first. He quickly walked over to the closet to grab two towels. He wrapped himself in one and held the other one out for Neymar. 

They dried off and got ready to sleep quickly. When they finished, they climbed in Neymar’s bed. Leo laid on his back with Neymar laying almost completely on top of him on his stomach. Neymar threw his arm across Leo and cuddled as close as he could. He was just about to fall asleep when Leo started talking. “Hmm? What was that?”

“I said, I know we just had that talk about your confidence and everything, but I think tomorrow, after practice, I’m going to go to my parents and stay until the plane ride tomorrow. I’m going to have to tell them what happened between me and Anto. They deserve to know. 

“Also, I think this goes without saying, but you can’t say anything to anyone about what’s been going on the past few days. I’ll tell them about Anto after the game. I won’t be telling them about us, though. We should wait. They don’t even know I like guys, so coming out and saying ‘Hey guys, I’m in love with Neymar and we’ve been fucking like teenagers the past three days’ is a little too much to take in.”

“Oh, and what a good three days it’s been,” Neymar said, squeezing Leo’s bicep. “But seriously, could you imagine their faces? They’d be so shocked. I think Xavi would have a heart attack. Geri and Dani would try to kill us for not telling them sooner. Andres and Luis would be mad because they think it will affect our game, and Jordi would just stand in the corner confused as everyone yelled,” they both smiled fondly thinking about the chaos that would unfold. Then Neymar had another thought, “But then maybe, because we would be the first to come out, Marc-Andre and Ivan would come out and say that they’ve been together this whole time. Now that would be great.”

Leo furrowed his eyebrows and protested weakly, “They have not.” 

“Leo, you’re so naïve! Rafinha caught them in a closet once after a game. They said they were just putting equipment away, but they didn’t have shirts on, Ivan couldn’t stop smiling, and Marc’s voice and hair were roughed up. It was totally clear Ivan just got a victory blowjob for his goal.” 

Leo asked in confusion. “After the Man City game?” Neymar nodded his head. “That’s so ironic, because when I caught up to Ivan before he left, to congratulate him on the goal again, Marc was already in Ivan’s car. I asked if they were going out and they said that Marc’s car broke down, so he was just giving him a ride home.” Leo’s eyes widened, “Oh god, they went home together didn’t they?”

“Awe, Ivan got a celebratory fuck too! They are just too cute. Can we do something like that too? We’ll make it a competition. Like on Saturday, if I score, you give me a blowjob, and if you score, you fuck me. I think that would be a great incentive.”

“Yeah, because you get something either way in that situation. It should something more than that. Like, if one of us scores, the other has to submit to anything the other wants, in the interest of comfort. Like I’m not going to tie you to the bed if you refuse.”

Neymar sat up a little, eyes blown out. “You’d do that?” he asked excitedly. 

Leo laughed, “If you wanted, yeah.” 

“But if we’d both scored, then what?”

“I don’t know. Mutual desires, I guess.”

“What if one of us scored more than the other? Or-“

Leo hushed him, pushing his head back down to lay. “We have all the time in the world to figure this out, let’s not get ahead of ourselves. Let’s sleep, I’m tired and we have practice tomorrow.”

“Fine, but this isn’t over.”

“Didn’t say it was. Goodnight, Ney”

“’Night, babe”


End file.
